


Hold Me

by queen_lauren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Helpful Derek, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Self-Harms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_lauren/pseuds/queen_lauren
Summary: Stiles is depressed and there is only person to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: self harm is mentioned

Stiles was so done with his father, his so called " friends", school, and life in general. Stiles's father thought he was crazy and never believed him. Stiles was pushed about of the pack and him and Scott rarely talked anymore. Stiles could never pay attention in school and he was failing most of his classes. He was beginning to have more panic attacks and anxiety. 

One night Stiles was just so over all of it and confused, he went to the bathroom grabbed his razor and started at his wrists. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care if it hurt. He took the razor in his right hand and gently slid it across his left wrist. It stung, but also felt good. He cut three more lines on his wrist. He stared down at his blood covered wrist, crimson red blood dripping down his arm. He dropped the razor in the sink and grabbed a towel to cover his cuts.

He then walked back to his room and plopped down on his bed. Stiles didn't know how to feel. Sad? Angry? Anxious? Confused? He soon fell asleep. 

The next morning when Stiles woke up he didn't wan to go to school or get up. But if he didn't people would suspect something was wrong. So Stiles got up and threw a hoodie on and went downstairs. He got into his jeep and drove to school. 

He walked into school and went straight to his locker. For some reason Scott was coming over. 

"Hey Stiles!"

" Hey Scottie!" Stiles had to pretend he was okay even though he wasn't. Scott seemed a bit off like he was smelling something, like the blood of Stiles. 

Are you okay Stiles"?

"Ummm yea I am just a little tired", that was also a lie. 

"Okay" Scott said and then left. 

After that awkward talk Stiles went to his first class and sat in the back. He had this class with Lydia, which would've been great if he still had feelings for her and if he was okay, but he wasn't. He had his eyes on Derek the alpha. Lydia was walking over to Stiles while he was daydreaming abut Derek. 

"Sup"! 

"Hey, Lydia"!

Why was everyone all of a sudden talking to Stiles, convenient timing.

"Do you wanna study with me after school" Lydia asks? 

" Umm, not really" Stiles replies.

"Okay" Lydia says.

Are you okay, Stiles"?

Stiles tried to lie, but couldn't take it anymore. 

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT, NO I AM NOT OKAY" Stiles yells and then runs out of school. 

Stiles ran out to the front of the school and stopped when he saw Derek just sitting in his black Camaro. Why was Derek here? Derek had not look at Stiles yet, when Erica gets out of Derek's car and passes Stiles. Stiles is now staring straight into Derek's green-hazel eyes. Stiles then runs to his jeep when he hears Derek calling his name. Stiles isn't really in the mood to talk to him, so he just drives away. 

He pulled up on his driveway and, didn't see his dad's car and went inside. Stiles went upstairs, to his room and when he open his door all he saw was Derek sitting by his window. 

"How and why are you here, Derek"? 

"I came through the window and obviously if you are leaving school before it even starts, the something is wrong" Derek says.   
"So, are you okay Stiles"? 

"STOP ASKING ME THAT, I SELF HARM, I AM DEPRESSED, AND I AM JUST SO DAMN CONFUSED, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK"!

At this point Stiles sobbing. Derek walks over to him and holds him close and whispers in his ear " you're okay, I've got you and I am not going to let go".


End file.
